This study is aimed at increasing the understanding of the pathogenesis of hormone-secreting tumors and hyperprolactinemia of undetermined origin. Pharmacologic probes involving monoamine neurotransmitters, primarily but not exclusively dopamine agonists and antagonists are being evaluated in patients with various types of hyperprolactinemia and with central nervous system disorders which effect anterior pituitary function.